1. Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of apparatuses for dispensing cosmetic substances. Specifically, the present application is in the field of apparatuses for dispensing and applying a cosmetic substance to finger and toe nails. More specifically, the present application is an all-in-one delivery apparatus (i.e., the applicator and lacquer reservoir are integrally associated as a single unit) that facilitates application of finger and toe nail polish, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical toggling cosmetic dispenser features an applicator that toggles in-and-out of the dispenser apparatus. The applicator collects a cosmetic substance while within the typical dispenser apparatus. While outside the typical dispenser apparatus, the applicator is configured to deliver the collected cosmetic substance to a target via contact between the applicator and the target. Generally, the typical dispenser is used by (1) toggling the applicator “in” to collect cosmetic substance, (2) toggling the applicator “out” to expose the applicator and collected lacquer, and (3) contacting a target with the exposed applicator to accomplish substance transfer thereto.
Many problems have been encountered through the use of typical toggling cosmetic dispensers. First, typical toggling cosmetic dispensers require many component pieces and are thus complicated, and expensive, to assemble. Next, the typical cosmetic dispenser comprises components that are made of materials that are expensive and therefore the manufacturing costs are high. Third, the ordinary toggling cosmetic dispensers comprise intricately fabricated pieces that require expensive machining and fabrication whereby the typical dispenser is too expensive to be “disposable.”
Finally, typical dispenser designs are only compatible with substances within a very narrow range of viscosities, because the internal components of the ordinary dispensers do not function the same when loaded with substances of differing viscosities than contemplated in the design. Accordingly, many dispensers or dispenser designs may be necessary to accommodate the range of substances dispersible via an ordinary toggling dispenser.